


When the Spider Lilies Bloom

by LogosMinusPity



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Smut, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogosMinusPity/pseuds/LogosMinusPity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elise finds herself irresistibly drawn to Zyra...a nectar-like scent that draws her to find the queen of the jungle, and leads to more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Spider Lilies Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at smut summaries I give up. (also equally terrible at titles) This is for askspiderqueen and ask-zyra-thecuriousflower. This was actually a really fun pairing to explore, so I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> As usual, feedback, comments, and criticisms are always welcomed. Thank you for reading!

Elise had been drawn to Zyra.

There was no other way of putting it. Oh certainly, she had various ‘adventures’ she would go on when even life with beguiling her cultists grew too dreary for her tastes. An occasional venture into other lands of Valoran did her good, and with a presumably very long life ahead of her—as long as she continued to serve Vilemaw faithfully—what else was there to do when boredom struck except see what else Runeterra could offer up for entertainment.

But no, Zyra had been unexpected. There was no normal reason Elise would have traveled so deeply into the wilds of the Kumungu Jungle, a place devoid of civilization and humanity alike. There was nothing that _should_ call to her, and yet it had. A faint, hanging scent in the air. Like a nectar, and she had been drawn to determine the source.

She had thought it was the strange at first, finding almost living plants. Her spiderlings had certainly been drawn to the great orange and green blooming vines—almost like cats to catnip. Indeed, the odd plants held a faint haze of the appealing scent, yet they had not been the source, and Elise had pursued onward, a casual stroll soon devolving into a single-purposed hunt for what that damnably _attractive_ scent was before Elise had even realized she was nearly in over her head.

And then she had found Zyra.

Hardly what _anyone_ would expect in the heart of an ancient jungle. A woman...half plant and half human, reeking of magics that Elise had never sensed before, even from Morgana.

And emitting the bizarre pheromone that had undeniably lured Elise in so far.

But no, Elise was more certain now than ever that whatever pheromone it was that Zyra produced and Elise found herself so attracted by was not intentional, persay. It was no trap to lure her in, as she had first suspected.

It was somewhat else, and the obvious unintentional effect of it was clearly lost on Zyra, which only served to intrigue Elise further.

Perhaps that was why Elise found herself coming back time and time again, a strange, tentative bond now formed with this queen of the jungle, something Elise of all people had hardly ever expected. Their unspoken truce worked in its own way, she supposed. Zyra seemed to _like_ her spiderlings. Something about symbi-something-or-other with her plants. Elise didn’t care particularly much either way. The plants and the spiderlings got along, and her spiderlings were always in a good mood after visiting Kumungu. Which wasn’t to say Elise left in a _bad_ mood. But she always found herself unduly _restless_ afterward _._ Itchy for something more.

Which was the exact reason why she kept coming back, why she found herself in Kumungu again now, trying to lounge as best as she could manage over a mossy boulder when she could have been in the comfort of her own well-furnished home.

“...monsoon season this year. More of my seedlings should take…”

Zyra was busied across the clearing, tending to a new flowering vine, her voice tender and pleased. The spiderlings Elise had brought along with her this time eagerly followed Zyra as she moved from plant to plant, no better than energetic...puppies practically, none of their usual desire to attack or rend flesh. They’d end up the weakest of the lot if they kept this up.

For herself, Elise was only half paying attention to what was actually being said, far more content to avoid moving from her sprawl and instead focus on her own buzzing thoughts. It was always like this, when she came to visit Zyra, like a haze had settled over mind and body alike. She felt languid but sharp, heated but not hot, and the sudden conscious acknowledgement of just what her body was so strongly telling her (what she had gradually come to suspect after the past few visits) only came as partially a shock. It was hunger that gnawed in her blood, desire that was only encouraged by Zyra’s unique, prevalent scent.

Elise furrowed her brow at this, not certain how to feel about the provoked onset of want. She was the Spider Queen, the Black Widow. When the occasion struck, she took as she pleased and when she pleased, and that was that.

Her gaze wandered idly over Zyra’s form as she bent down to tend to another seedling. Curves in all the right places, hinting and teasing at what lay underneath the covering leaves that served as clothes.

A tingling heat prickled at the back of Elise’s neck, at her stomach and thighs, and it had little to do with the oppressive humidity of the jungle. After a moment’s hesitation—it was so damned _frustrating_ feeling like this—she stood and came up behind Zyra before she could even turn around. Her hands were on Zyra’s waist before she even realized, front pressed to Zyra’s back, and her spider legs had crept around, pricking at the skin on Zyra’s arm, irritation and somewhat else finally leaking through.

“Why do you smell so good?” Elise demanded into one ear, her nostrils flaring. Though her voice was barely a whisper, it carried easily.

All had gone quiet in the clearing that served as part of Zyra’s abode, as if the attention of not simply Elise’s spiderlings, but the very jungle itself, now focused on them.

It was unnerving, though Elise would never admit as much aloud. Instead, she vented physically. A crude gesture, certainly, but effective. She pushed, and they both tumbled to the ground, Elise atop Zyra, hands thrown out onto the earth at either side of the crown of grassy hair.

Elise drew herself up in full, sinister regalia, intent. She was made of shadows and webs, but intuition urged her to drawling blunt honesty this time. “You really _don’t_ know what effect you have, do you?”

The way Zyra’s eye widened were answer enough before she even responded. “I—what are you talking about?”

Yet she didn’t try push away or move out from under Elise. Interesting. She risked a gamble. The Spider Queen was not one to hesitate, to pause. Enough of this.

“For so many mortal lifetimes, you say you lived as a flower, your vines stretching across Kumungu, cognizant of every last life and death across the expanse of your domain. You know more of your plants, of your jungle and the magic it still holds, than anyone on Valoran can hope to even guess, yet now you have chosen a new, final vessel to house your life and power...” Here she paused. One of her spider legs trailed down the side of Zyra’s ribcage, another trailed up one green leg. Elise pushed her thigh between Zyra’s, watching through heavy lidded eyes for signs of reaction...a heavy swallow, a shudder, and that distinct, heady scent growing even sharper in the air.

Even so, Elise chose to do nothing more, holding back her own growing desires.

She merely leaned down, hovering over Zyra’s half-parted lips before brushing aside and across one cheek. Her words were whispered into an ear.

“Don’t you think you should know just what your new form is capable of?”

Elise waited to a silent count of three, the mix of heavy breathing the only noise to break the silence, and then pulled away, standing. She brushed off the nonexistent dirt calmly, projecting the very image of disinterested poise, even as an insistent heat pulled in her gut, only further goaded on by that particular smell.

She inhaled again, exhaled a last time, and turned to where Zyra still lay on the ground, her expression a delicious mixture of confused shock...and curiosity.

“Should you find yourself looking for answers…” Elise smiled, predatory and certain. “You know where to find me.”

She very, very much hoped that Zyra would.

* * *

For the majority of the year when Elise was not visiting the Shadow Isles—they were such a dreadfully _boring_ place most times—she kept her own personal residence in Noxus, on the outskirts of the capital itself.

Her mansion was modest. Nothing compared to what some of the nobility of High Command kept in their upper echelons of Noxian society, but nothing so quaint as to be demurely described as anything less than a proper villa. Just close enough to the city to entertain herself as needed, but private enough to keep unwanted visitors from showing up on her doorsteps. Of course, the spiderlings were always more than happy to handle guests.

That said, it was notably rare for her to receive any visitors unannounced, and as she approached the door, Elise inhaled deeply, the already faint scent in the air betraying just who was at her doorstep.

The great wooden door groaned as it was opened, and Elise bowed just the slightest bit.

“Welcome to Noxus. If you would like…?”

She gestured into the cavernous interior of her mansion, and then closed the door after Zyra stepped through a moment later. Zyra stood, unsure, until Elise led her into the proper receiving room.

“Please, have a seat.” Elise took her own place in the central deep red chair, relaxing back into the cushions, waiting until Zyra, too, fell back into one of the massive chairs. Her back was ramrod straight and her hands clasped, the exact opposite image of Elise. Then again, this was the first time Zyra had come to her, and perhaps even the first timeever  the strange plant turned human had even ventured this far out of Kumungu at all.

“So,” Elise began, crossing her legs comfortably and fixing Zyra with a knowing gaze. “You’ve searched me out after all, then.”

She presented it more as a statement than a question, intrigued with how her guest would react to so bold an insinuation. Zyra frowned momentarily, clearly loathe to admit or ask for anything, but Elise had long since learned the value of patience. She waited.

Finally, Zyra gathered her words. The were strong, carefully chosen, and Elise had come to expect nothing less of her.

“You...are intriguing. No one else had dared search me out in my own jungle, has persisted despite danger. And you...you are like me in some ways. You understand what it means to be part of two worlds.” She gestured with one green hand. “To be both human and not.”

“Perhaps.” Elise nodded. “Though I venture that I am far more familiar with the intimacies of humanity than you. But that’s why you showed up to my door, did you not? Or do I mistake your intents?”

A spiderling crawled over the arm of her chair, and Elise petted it absentmindedly before it scurried off to some other dark corner of the mansion. Her attention was focused firmly on the woman in front of, on the way she folded her arms and drummed her fingers against one bicep, the only overt sign of apprehension.

“I...I admit to being curious.” Zyra’s eyes burned liquid gold, and Elise had to resist licking her lips as something in her blood jumped.

“Mm.” She took a deep, slow breath from the heavy air, the smell that even now pervaded it with Zyra so physically close.

The game had begun.

“Then allow me to sate your curiosities.” Her grin was more fang than lip as she spoke. “ Tell me, do you know what kissing is?”

She could have, and very nearly did, laugh at the affronted look Zyra shot her.

“Of course I know what that is!”

Elise brought the fingers of one hand up to rest on her chin, unperturbed. “So you have quite the experience in it then?”

The look she was met with became of a glower, answer enough in itself. She grinned broadly, knowing it would only serve to nettle her guest. “So you haven’t kissed then?”

Zyra scoffed and turned away. “Well and? Why would I? It’s hardly something I needed to look into.”

And yet here she was, before Elise of her own volition. Oh but wouldn’t this be fun.

“First thing to learn about your new form,” began Elise, uncoiling from her seat and gliding over. She reached out, urging Zyra to stand. After a moment’s hesitation, she did so, and Elise took a half step closer, removing even the pretence of personal space. Bright, yellow eyes met her back, unafraid, like a panther staring down a Piltovian safari firearm not knowing the danger for what it was. Elise let her voice drop down to a hiss. “It’s rarely about need. It’s about _want_.”

Then she finished closing the distance, and pressed their lips together.

Zyra made a soft sound like an ‘ _oh_ ’, and then began to kiss back. Slow, cautious at first, then as Elise kissed her again, and again, it became more hurried, more heated and carnal.

The scent. That smell that had first drawn Elise to Zyra was overwhelming now, growing stronger and stronger, heady and intoxicating. Elise couldn’t help herself. She had meant to go slowly, tease out each response from Zyra one at a time. Yet the very taste of Zyra beneath her lips, the low moans that she evoked...it pushed Elise over.

She licked at Zyra’s neck once more—when had she even made her way away from those lips and across her jaw?—at the string of muscle that connected neck to shoulder, and then bit down, sucking hard enough afterward to leave a sure bruise.

The response was immediate, and physical. Zyra jerked against her, a guttural groan erupting from her throat that Elise felt more than heard.

It only egged her on, Zyra’s own clear desire feeding a heat of its own in the pit of Elise’s gut. She pushed Zyra back into the wall, not even entirely certain when they had stumbled away from the chairs. Elise nipped back up the side of Zyra’s neck as she arched into it, offering more. From shoulder, to neck, to jaw, to ear--

This time it was Elise who suddenly jerked back, concentration broken by the hands that dragged down her back, along the skin where her small spider legs connected into muscle. A shiver ran through her and she had to blink hard for a long moment before regaining herself

“You…” she growled, pinning Zyra’s hands both overhead after and pleasant scuffle. “Have quite the wandering hands.”

Which while it’s own brand of _fun_ , was no good if Elise was going to investigate Zyra’s apparently sensitive ears more thoroughly.

“And?” prompted Zyra, raising one defiant eyebrow.

“ _And_ I think we should fix that.”

Spider silk shot out, binding both wrists to the wall without the need of Elise sacrificing a hand to keep them there.

Zyra jerked away with a yelp, and in the blink of an eye vines had grown out of the very floor and walls, brandishing massive black thorns and curling in the air around Elise’s legs and torso. The unspoken  threat, the sharp tips that hovered just over her own skin, were clear enough warning.

Elise froze, suddenly and very aware of the danger for both of them. It was easy to forget that, even given the upper hand, she did hold strict power. Zyra was no simple human like Elise’s so readily seduced cult followers.

She reached out slowly, not daring to make any sudden movements.

“Easy,” she soothed, her voice low with honeyed venom. “This is just another part of the game.”

As she spoke, she ran the knuckle of a finger against the soft skin of Zyra’s jaw, up and down, back and forth, toying just close enough to her ears..

Slowly, very slowly, the thorned vines receded, giving way. Zyra’s eyes began to flutter, and she tilted her chin up lips parted in silent askance.

“Okay…” she conceded, and Elise obliged her with a kiss, giving a pleased sigh of her own when she pulled back. Zyra was nothing if not a fast learner.

She stayed there only for a moment, though, dragging her mouth back to one side of Zyra’s head.

“See?” whispered Elise, allowing her lips to just barely tickle the sensitive skin there. She smiled while Zyra squirmed at even that minimal contact, and brought one hand up to wrap around Zyra’s still restrained wrists. The spider silk held obediently even tendon and muscle flexed beneath it. “Isn’t it more fun like this? So much to explore. To figure out just what…” She stopped to run her tongue over the shell of the ear, and then finished by biting down, teeth hard enough to prick. The noize Zyra made was _perfect_. “...works best.”

With her teeth and tongue alike now occupied, Elise let her hands wander instead, moving down to the swell of one breast. She tested, pushed under the strange, leafy web of fabric, finding skin. Intriguing, these living outfits that Zyra crafted for herself. Something to be filed away to inquire about at later, more appropriate time. Her fingers quickly found what she was searching for, and she smirked into Zyra’s mouth, muffling the whimpers as she toyed with one nipple, rolling it between thumb and forefinger before switching to give similar treatment to the other.

A hum bubbled up from within her chest as Zyra’s hips rolled against her, pressing down against the leg Elise had planted between both of Zyra’s. An insistent heat pressed against her thigh at the motion, even through the leaf-like designs that served as makeshift pants.She grinned at that, pleased, and then slowly drew back.

She kissed her way from collar to sternum, down the heaving ribcages, the jumping and responsive skin across Zyra’s abdomen, dropping fully to her knees to push away the leaves and reveal pale skin dotted with spots of green. How long had it been since Elise had last bent knee for _anyone_ , least of all like this? Yet even crouched here at the junction of Zyra’s thighs, the addictive scent of pheromones filling her senses, she retained control.

She paused, savored the look in Zyra’s eyes. They were wide and dilated, hazy not simply from desire but a sort of innocent, naive confusion as well. Elise felt her pulse spike at it, knowing that she had put that look there, had brought Zyra to this point.

Now, it was time to push her over the edge.

She smiled, just the faintest hint of teeth between her lips

“What…” Zyra’s voice was breathy, uncertain, and Elise paused just long enough to look up through her lashes and savor the image before her. “What are you…?”

Precious thing.

Elise dug her nails into the jut of hipbone, holding until Zyra finally ceased squirming beneath the mix of pleasure and pain, her bound hands grasping at empty air. To have made her smile anything but knowingly vicious would have been sheer deceit.

“We’re experimenting, Zyra. Remember?” she lectured, and without further waste of time, finally pressed her mouth to the heated flesh before her.

It was like the same ripe scent, but a thousand fold stronger, rich and consuming, and she moaned without even meaning to. Not that Zyra had taken notice. She bucked into Elise, hips arching as best as she could manage given the webbed restraints, and Elise smirked at the desperation behind the movements, at the needy moans each lazy and practiced swipe of her tongue rewarded her with. Soon enough Zyra was trembling and quaking before her. A glance upward showed that her eyes were wild, frenzied, nearly unseeing with sheer _need_.

“Elise…” Her voice cracked from want, pink tongue darting out just enough to wet her lips. “Elise, _plea_ —”

She didn’t even need to finish before Elise was back on her, tongue working in sharp, sure patterns as Zyra’s voice caught and choked, pushing her closer and closer, until her legs trembled and her back arched and held, and she came finally, and fully, undone.

Zyra sagged, and as Elise kissed her way back up Zyra’s body, she loosened the restrictive bonds of webbing, finally taking some small measure of mercy.

“Elise.”

“Hm?” Elise hummed into Zyra’s navel, feeling vines suddenly wrap up her ankles and calves, urging her up and against Zyra more properly.

Elise was never one to pushed or told what to do, but she smirked, allowing Zyra to have the momentary lead.

“Mm...and so what did you think? Enjoy your new body, or have you had enough?”

She chuckled when Zyra’s hands found purchase against her arms, dragging her up until their lips crushed harshly, forcefully together. Zyra hardly seemed to mind the taste of herself on Elise, breaking only once, briefly, to utter her response.

“...more…”

Elise laughed darkly as she kissed Zyra again, as Zyra pressed her own leg between Elise’s, as her hand scraped Elise’s sides.

She would be more than happy to oblige.


End file.
